A Happy Birthday Indeed
by DangerousDolls
Summary: Alfred wasn't serious when he said he wanted to go to a strip club for his birthday, but his buddies had a different idea. After seeing the interesting show of a certain blonde, he's hungry for more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dollie: Okay, so I don't own hetalia, or porn star dancing by my darkest days. Now, onto the ficcy!**_

_Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball~_

Alfred smiled, rubbing his hands together as he prepared to walk into the neon lighted building, its music loud enough to hear from the outside. He had told his friends about how he wanted to go to a strip club for his birthday. At the time he was joking, but now he actually thought he'd have a hell of a good time tonight. And since his buddies took time out of their busy schedule to order him such an interesting night.

Breathing in, he walked past the doors with hands in his bomber jacket pockets. A red-head in a green costume greeted him cheerfully with a, "How are you, honey? What are _you_ looking for tonight?" she winked at him, and he grinned.

"Well, sorry to say so, little lady. But I'm kinda looking for a sweet little blonde tonight."

He replied. The girl fixed her fiery locks and let out a childish, "Awwh, okay then." She began calling to other girls. Soon one brunette tugged him off to a certain stage and sat him down. "Enjoy the show, sweetie." She said quickly, walking off.

Al shrugged and got up, figuring he should go grab a beer before the show started. Soon, the spotlight popped on, and the bright pink burning light began to move to the music.

_Mandy won't share her friend Miranda, does anybody live at all?~ _

Al's, and about forty other men's eyes were now on the stage as a thin figure stepped out into the light, back facing the crowd. Blonde, not quite short hair, but not too long either. Al could tell from the blonde's shoulders and build that he was male. He blinked. Did that girl know how he was….? He pushed the thought out of his mind as the blonde spun around and sat in the chair with the back of it touching his chest.

He felt his cheeks getting warmer as he saw the costume the blonde had on. It started at a little cop hat perched on the blonde locks, followed by a tight shirt that went high above his navel, then going to a pair of tight black shorts with a pair of gleaming handcuffs attached to the belt loops, followed by some dark stocking that showed off the blondes lean legs and then ending in some godly platform black boots.

"Why hello there, my little convicts." Purred the blonde, unlocking one of the handcuffs and spinning the other locked one around his black gloved finger.

Al was speechless. For a guy, he was absolutely _delicious._ Those violet eyes boring down seductively at the crowd, the silky blonde hair cascading down his cheeks, and smooth pink lips twisted in a playful smirk as the handcuff went round and round.

The song restarted, and the blonde stood up, gripping the pole with both hands. He slid down it, winking at the crowd before he spun around it. The way his body maneuvered around the metal was so tantalizing. Al found himself licking his lips. He was so close, maybe two feet from the blonde twirling and twisting.

His eyes widened when he saw the blonde look down at him and wink. His already growing arousal twitched at the sight of the blonde. Then that's when the blonde started to unbutton the police shirt, untying the tie and throwing it on the stage. Al watched, practically drooling as the blonde shrugged his shoulders oh so sexily to remove the shirt.

The blonde glanced down at him before kneeling near the corner of the stage and pulling him in to where their faces were so close, al could feel the blondes lips almost on his. The blonde pulled away with a flirtatious wink. That's when the shorts came off. He slipped them down his thighs, hands running up them again after the shorts were on the floor. All that was left was a lacy red and white thong that graced the blonde's milky hips in a delicate way.

Al couldn't pull his eyes away as the blonde rocked his hips from side to side, teasing. Then he saw pale hands slide down under the sides of the laced undergarment and was speechless as it hit his chest with light 'pup' sound.

Now the blonde was fully exposed. Al was gaping at the others temping form, soft skin, and of course that bursting confidence that made al's now fully hard member ache to be free from its denim restraint.

He watched as the blonde blew a kiss to the crowd and walking backstage. He of course caught the wink the blonde had shot him. _Wow. _Al thought to himself. He knew he had to get more of that blonde, whoever he was. Something about him just got al going, physically and emotionally.

He then scurried off and found the brunette who sat him down. "Who was that in the cop costume, on that stage you set me at?" he asked, eyes eager as a child on Christmas morning.

The brunette blinked. "You mean Blondie? That's Mattie. Why?"

Al shifted uncomfortably under the brunettes gaze. "I kinda wanna book a 'private show'." he said with a little wink. The brunette smirked. "I gotcha, sailor. Come with me." Al was the currently jumping up and down in joy on the inside, while on the outside he was wearing a simple smile.

Soon the brunette led him to a dim waiting room, it had magazines and vending machine filled with various items he didn't want to name, for they were for naughty acts. He sat on a plush chair. "Matte will be right with you after he gets his break and changes." the brunette called, walking off as loud clicks of heels were heard fading down the hallway from her fire-red stilettos.

Al waited with anticipation, foot tapping as he listened to the song playing. Man, he loved it. He began to sing along with it, liking the lyrics.

"_But I got a girl, who can put on a show, The dollar decides how far you can go with her~! She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go~! She takes it off nice and slow, cause that's porn star dancing~!_"

He stopped singing when he heard clapping and cute giggles from the doorway of the waiting room. Al smiled his embarrassed smile, "Err, hi." he said awkwardly. The figure stepped forward, showing it to be the blonde from earlier. "Hello, there." said a sweet voice.

Al blinked. This guy was so much different when he wasn't out stage. He had a whole new atmosphere. Instead of the confident sex kitten he saw out on stage, he saw an shy, angelic virgin. "You're kinda different offstage, huh?" al said with a chuckle. Mattie laughed. "Most of us are." He took al's hand and let him to a room with proud gold letters on the door that read, 'MATTHEW WILLIAMS'.

Al practically shivered with anticipation as the door closed behind him and a certain blonde's atmosphere changed once again. Instead of the angelic virgin, he was the alluring man al saw on the pole under the spotlight. Al gulped as he saw matt's gaze linger on him with a certain intensity he could only describe as, 'hungry'. "What's your name?" He asked, voice almost a purr. "A-Alfred." he replied quietly. Matt smirked. "Well, Alfred. Lets not waste your time~." he said, pulling the blondes shirt to make the others ear close to his lips.

"So fuck me, Alfred." Instantly, Al felt hard again…..

_**Dollie: So? Continue? Don't continue? -dances off- **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dollie: Okay, so since you people have been so orgasmicly epic, I'm going to make this story, -holds up two fingers- TWO TIMES LONGER. And I'm super sorry there's not gonna be any super smex-tastic smut in this chapter, -sad face- But I got a hella annoying plot bunny who I've decided to name Wilson. w **_

_**Wilson: THIS IS ALLLLL WRONG! YOU NEED MORE OF THIS AND BLAH BLAH BLAH…..!**_

_**Dollie: ….. You see what I have to deal with…? =w=* NOW ONTO THE FICCY~!**_

_**Matthew smiled happily as he pushed al backwards onto the bed, eyes following him like a tiger watching his prey. The blonde drew closer, straddling al as he pressed their lips together in an innocent kiss. Al blinked, looking into the violet eyes before him.**_

_**It was shocking. Behind the confident exterior and lusty eyes, was a distressed blonde. He was deep inside, scared, and innocent. Something told al it was his first time, and he didn't want it to be like this. **_

"_**Wait." Al said, making matt move off him. "This….is your first time, isn't it?" he asked cautiously.**_

_**Instantly, the blondes eyes where distressed. "I-I'm sorry! Was it that obvious? I knew I shouldn't have told devy I was ready…!" matt said frantically. **_

_**Al blinked. "Whoa, man. Its okay…. I didn't really notice. I was guessing…." he said quietly. Matt sighed. "I'm….I'm guessing you're not in the mood anymore…." He said quietly, a little sniffle escaping him. **_

_**Al's eyes turned worried. "Hey….what's wrong?" he said, brushing the blonde's bangs out of his eyes. Now he was seriously concerned that the blonde was going to start crying. And if there was one thing that really yanked al's heart strings, it was a damsel's tears. He was the hero! He was supposed to prevent the tears of a damsel in distress, not cause it! **_

"_**I….I can't tell you…" he said, sniffles becoming louder as he tried to pull himself together. Al was seriously confused. "You can tell me anything, mark…." he said with a gentle smile. **_

_**Matthew pouted. "My name is Matthew…" he said with a sigh. Al frowned. "Oh….I'm sorry, Matt…" he said with a melancholic voice. Matt looked up at him. "Its okay….why would you need to remember my name..?" he said, voice barely above a whisper. **_

_**Alfred blinked. "Because….You're a person, Matthew…. No matter what you do, you'll always be a person…with thoughts, and feelings." He said, putting a hand on Matthew's shoulder. The blonde stiffened under his touch. Al looked at him curiously, then finally the hamster in his head began running. **_

"_**Oh….sorry…." he said, taking his hand away. "Matthew, you know if you don't want to sleep with me, I won't make you." he said in small voice. This brought shock to the violet eyes in front of him. "You…You won't?" He shook his head to further confirm it. "No." **_

_**Matthew then sighed out, falling back on the bed. "Thank you." **_

_**At that moment the peaceful atmosphere was shattered as the brunette from before opened the door and pouted at both of them. "Awh…I thought you'd be going at it by now. But matt, Its time for your break again. So, yeah. Use it now, or wait a while." With that the same clicking echoed down the hallway. **_

_**Matt looked over at al. "So…" al said awkwardly. Matt looked at him for a second, then laughed. "You dork." and ruffled al's hair. Al blinked, heart beat going just a little faster as the blonde touched him gently. For a moment, al thought of how matt might like sitting in front of a campfire, cuddling as he hummed light love songs to his significant other. He quickly shook off the thought, smiling to Matthew. **_

"_**Hey…you're alright, you know." Al said, ruffling Matt's hair. Which in turn, made the blonde giggle cutely. Matt smiled up at him, "You're not so bad, yourself." He said, reaching up and ruffling al's hair back, which at first made al laugh. Then the blonde's thin fingers brushed al's cowlick, making the other gasp and squeeze his eyes shut at the chill that ran down his spine. Matt blinked. "What…?" he said, confused. "I-Its my cowlick….its sensitive…" he said softly, trying to hide his blush. **_

_**Matt blinked. "Really…?" and took a hold of the cowlick again. Al's eyes squeezed shut, and he squeaked as matt gave it gentle teasing tugs. "Oh…You like that…" he said with a sweet smile. That's when he began to twirl it between his small fingers. Oh, that had al practically shuddering with the pleasure moving through him. **_

_**Matt's curious violet eyes were on Al's pleasure-struck face as he gave it one hard yank. Al let out a not-so-manly moan, then proceeding to bite his bottom lip to hold in his sounds. Matt kept his fingers moving, running them along the thin piece of hair. "M-Mattie…q-quit it~" He whimpered, wanting it to both stop, and keep going. **_

_**The blonde smiled at him, then taking his fingers away. "Okay, okay." He said, hopping up off the bed. He then glanced back at al, cheeks flushing lightly. "Hey…Wanna get something to eat during my break…?" Al blinked, surprised. "Yeah, sure." He got up and followed the blonde out of the room, the soft glow of the hallway lights reflecting off his glasses. **_

"_**So, where we eatin'?" al asked quietly as he followed the blonde out of the room and past the hallway. **_

_**Matthew looked back at him. "McDonald's." Al's eyes widened excitedly. "I love that place!" He sang. **_

_**And with that, the two strolled down the sidewalk. The scenery was pleasant even though it was still night. The pale moon glowed as it peeked through smoky clouds, illuminating the trees, streets, and alleyways. **_

_**Soon the familiar yellow glow of the McDonald's arches showed through the dark night, and al was almost jumping with joy. The two walked through the door out of the warm July night and into the cool air conditioned space. **_

_**Matt ordered for himself, and al practically shouted his order at the poor casher. Matt had laughed, the startled girl behind the register just stuttered and pressed buttons. "Your order will be ready momentarily…" she said, then moving onto the next person in line.**_

_**Al hurried to a booth, sliding in and almost hitting his head against the wall as he slid. Matt held in his giggles by covering his mouth with his hand as he sat down. "Matt?" al asked, curious blue eyes looking up.**_

"_**Hm?" Matt replied, looking up from his hands. "How'd you get wrapped up in all this…?" Al asked, leaning forward a bit. "If you don't mind me asking…" he added quickly. Matt just sighed. "I was…thirteen. And my dad was a real bad drug user…. In the end he needed money, and I had none. So he made me get the first job he saw. Which happened to be at a real cheap whore house. Then finally he died from all the drug symptoms and I moved here…" he said with a sigh. **_

_**At first al was speechless, then finally forming words "I…I'm sorry for making you talk about it…" he said with apologetic eyes. He shook his head. "Its fine…" He smiled. "It actually feels better to talk about it." he said, letting out a sigh.**_

_**Al smiled, taking the blondes hands in his. "Thanks for telling me…" The blonde's cheeks were dusted over with a slight blush as he looked down at their hands. "N-no problem…" He mumbled. **_

_**Both were pulled from the warm moment when they heard the cashier call. "Number 43!" Al then got up and walked over to the long counter, picking up the tray and weaving through the tables and back to Matthew who was seated in the back. He then saw the blonde wasn't looking at his face. **_

_**His eyes were far lower. Al blinked, "Er, Mattie. My face is up here." The blonde looked up at him and blushed. "S-sorry.." he said quietly. Al smiled. "S'ok." He sat down, passing one drink to Matt and taking his own in his hands. He began to suck on the straw, cheeks going inward as he attempted to drink. "Man, they make these really thick." He said casually. **_

_**He then glanced up at Matt who was watching him with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Said blonde blinked, looking back to al's eyes. "Huh..?" he said, coming out of his dazed state. "What'cha looking at, Mattie?" he asked, looking to the blonde curiously. The blonde shifted in his seat. "N-nothing…" **_

"_**I don't think my Willie is nothing, Mattie." Al smirked. "So, you liked what you saw?" he said, teasing. **_

_**Then when the blonde piped up in a barely audible voice, his head jerked around to look at him. **_

"_**M-…Mhm…" Al felt as if he could just…start dancing. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dollie: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU PEOPLE WAIT. *Hugs you people as I sob on you* **

**Wilson: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WRITE WOMAN. DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BAT AGAIN. **

**Dollie: O_O *writes***

Al could feel his face heating up. "O-oh?"

"Yeah…" The blonde's own face was red as a cherry, as he looked down at his fidgeting hands. Matt looked back up at al with apologetic eyes. "Sorry, I'm still kind of….you know..." he said the last two words in a whisper.

Al smiled and let out a good natured chuckle, holding his hand out for matt. "Why didn't you just say so? I thought you were scared of me or something."

Matt stared at the hand until al lowered it. "Hey matt?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a place of your own?"

Matt's confused face turned somber as he looked down at his shoes. He shook his head no. He had a place to stay before, but that was before his father sold him off. After that he mostly just slept in his 'working' room.

Al blinked, looking at the blonde with the same look a puppy gave its owner after it told him no for the first time. "Where do you usually stay then?"

"In that room we were in…"

_No wonder there were posters…. _

Al thought. "Do you want to stay there…?"

"Ah…its not the cleanest place in the world… and its sometimes kinda loud…next door…." Matt blushed, looking down again. Al understood what he meant, and took the others smaller hand in his.

"I'm sorry Mattie….If you want, you could stay at my place for a while….I wouldn't mind." Al watched as the blonde's face brightened. He was startled when he saw the other stand from his chair and lunge forward to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he sang, squeezing the other.

Al felt the color going back to his cheeks as he hugged the other back shyly. "Y-You're welcome, dude." He said, patting the other's head awkwardly. As al relaxed more into the hug, he decided the other smelled of maple and another darker masking smell he couldn't quite recognize. Black raspberries, maybe.

Matthew smiled at him, taking his hand. After that they collected matt's things from the strip club, al ending up with two bags slung over his shoulder and matt carrying his beloved polar bear plush.

When they walked along, it was late. There were the faint glow of twenty four hour stores and bars. Finally they reached the apartment, al fished his key out of the pockets of his pants. He unlocked the door, stepping through it and leading Matthew into it. "Come on in. Lemme find the light switch."

Matt wandered in as Al groped around for the light switch. When he finally found it, he flipped it easily. The other blonde was wandering down the halls by now and Al shook his shoulder gently to show him the way. He led him across the hallway to an almost empty room. It contained a computer desk, but no computer. A bed, but no sheets. Matt was looking at it like a child on Christmas morning.

"M-my own room…?" The other said, eyes damp.

"Mhm. I probably won't come in here unless I need the laptop, need to fix the network, or just wanna bug you." he replied with a grin. "So you need help unpacking?" He smiled a bit when the blonde shook his head no. "Alright. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Mattie."

Matthew sighed when the other shut the door. He fell backwards onto the bed, whining. "I'm still horny…" He sighed, frustrated. Al was too nice to ask if he would simply fuck him and be done with it. But matt was very, very sexually active. He may have not been actually penetrated, but he was very sexual. He could do blowjobs well enough. People even complemented them from time to time. But he had never let himself be given to some faceless stranger.

Grumbling, he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers just enough to release his member. He began to pump it leisurely, reaching over to the bedside table to check for anything he could use as lube. His hand made contact with a tiny bottle of scentless lotion in the drawer.

He sighed out, happy he was going to get his release. Even if it was by his own hand, at least it was better than walking around with a hard-on. He moistened his fingers with lotion, using his clean hand to pull his pants down the rest of the way, boxers following after.

After he felt the beginning of arousal wear off to full blown want, he took one lubed finger and touched his entrance gingerly. A loud gasp escaped his mouth. "Shit.." he swore. If he was going to do this here, he had to be quiet. He bit his lip, slipping his finger in. He let out another little sound, making sure it was barely audible. He began moving his finger, stretching it lightly as his other hand tugged his erection.

He quickly slid in his second finger, grimacing from the quickness before hurriedly moving the fingers together, then apart, then together. Before long, he was biting his lip so hard it was most likely going to leave a mark. "Ah, ah, ah." he panted, getting closer and closer. He was almost about to release-

"Hey, Mattie? I was thinking of ordering some-" The American's words trailed off, mouth going dry when he saw Matthew. The blonde's fingers in his loose entrance, a moan slipping past his lips since his teeth slipped off his lip. He watched as the other froze, cheeks bright red as he quickly took his fingers out, cursing lowly as he tried to tug his pants back up. "I-I'm sorry!" He said, beginning to ramble frantic apologies.

Al's cheeks burned red as he stood, unblinking. He walked in, closing the door behind him. In a monotone voice he said quietly. "Mattie…" The blonde's head jerked up at his name being called.

"Y-yes..?"

Al smiled, "Its okay." He drew closer to the blonde boy, hand moving up to caress the other's pale face. His thumb ran over the plump pink lips that were currently trembling.

Al moved forward, sitting on the bed next to him. "'Want me to help?" he said with a slight smirk.

Matt was breathless. He couldn't believe the one he wanted was now offering to help him get off. "A-are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't matte."

Matt felt a warm feeling swell in his chest, and before he knew it he was coming. On the bed, he laid alone. He glanced at the clock. It had been about twenty minutes since he started. "That…was so…convincing…." he mumbled, violet eyes dazed.

_**Dollie: Okay, so if you still don't get it, matt was fapping and his mind wandered off. He came when imagination al agreed to fuck him. ^.^ -brick'd- . **_

_**Wilson: WRITE MORE DAMMIT.**_

_**Dollie: TT. TT **_


	4. Sorry, not continuing this story

Sorry, but I won't be continuing this story. I'm trying to move on to more serious things and more complex plot ideas.

Due to this, I've started a new story called "He was all I knew" if you want to go see what kind of things I mean.

Thank you, and sorry if this disappoints you.


End file.
